<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Suit Kings by valorikei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146966">Four Suit Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei'>valorikei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Cardverse, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frussia, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Nervousness, Royalty, RusAme, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top France (Hetalia), Top Germany (Hetalia), VK Drabs, gerame - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the cardverse AU, this fic is about the four kings and a relatively new tradition where, in order to maintain positive relations, the kings gather together for a lovely orgy every so often. Featuring RusAme, FraRus and GerAme as the main ships!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; France &amp; Germany (Hetalia), America/France (Hetalia), America/France/Russia (Hetalia), America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Germany/France/Russia (Hetalia), America/Germany/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Suit Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was really not intended to end up as long as it did so apologies if the ending feels a bit rushed! This was my first time writing Ludwig too, so it was quite a journey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you nervous?" Ivan's calm voice asked from across the room, Alfred wincing to attention where he lingered in the doorway. He was still taking stock of the space, still wrapping his head around what was happening, still overall distracted by the Clubs King's gentle gaze of encouragement. He'd been told long ago about this particular ritual, had even received his official invitation even months before his coronation to give him time to prepare, but truthfully nothing could have warned him for the sheer embarrassment he'd feel standing amongst the other royals.</p><p>Here, in this spacious and beautiful room, it was just the four of them. "Go ahead and get undressed. You can leave your things in your corner," Ludwig encouraged him with the simple instructions, gesturing to the blue corner of the room. Each point was color coordinated and had a table, a chair, and a standing rack with hangers and choices of clothes to change into. He recognized the elegant robe Yao had picked for him amongst the other options, should he choose to be a bit more modest tonight. It was a deep, handsomely royal blue, with soft pastel stitch work in attractive embroidery nods to his Suit. On the table were a few of his comforting items from home: his pocket watch, a small decorative pillow of his insignia, a framed portrait photo of him with his two attendants...</p><p>He blushed, turning the frame face-down onto the table. He absolutely could not bear the thought of having Arthur and Yao watch over what was sure to be the embarrassment of the century. Francis grunted from across the way, flipping his hair up and out of the confines of the outfit he had changed into— did everyone have a color coded and embroidered robe?</p><p>"Shall we get started then?" He addressed the group, Ivan lingering by the bed without having taken off more than just his dress shoes and Ludwig in the middle of unbuttoning his vest. Ivan gave Francis a slightly pained smile, laying a hand on the bottom edge of the bed frame, tracing a finger along it when he dropped his gaze a moment later.</p><p>"I think we should ask instead what the King of Spades wants, no?" He mused, and Alfred wasn't ready for all three sets of eyes to look sharply to him. He winced like a pin cushion getting pricked, clutching nervously at his tie and gripping it firmly for support.</p><p>"A marvelous idea! After all, tonight is supposed to be about fun! Tell us, how should we go about your first time? Would you prefer to touch or be touched?" Francis beamed, clapping his hands together and squirming with delight, looking like he could barely contain himself. Cringing at the overeager display, Alfred sat heavily down on the stool in his corner.</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm not doing this," he stated flatly, internally praising himself for how evenly his voice informed them. His heart may have been racing in his ears, but the rest of his peers certainly didn't have to know that. The King of Clubs twitched slightly, clutching the bed frame with his next breath. Even Ludwig looked a bit concerned, no one willing to speak until Alfred elaborated further. "I'm here just for formalities, you guys can just do whatever without me."</p><p>"You're sure?" Ludwig pressured him just a little bit, but Alfred would not so easily be persuaded. He gave them a toothy grin and a thumbs up, holding firm to his refusal. Francis sighed dramatically, sashaying over to the bed and slinging himself up against Ivan, who caught him with deft hands.</p><p>"Oh, what a pity! But I can't blame you. I remember when you were shy about this yourself, oh handsome King of Clubs," Francis purred, clearly having easily shifted targets as he walked his fingers teasingly up Ivan's front. Ivan shifted under him, reluctantly to look away from Alfred but ultimately not wanting to spoil whatever hopes for a pleasant evening he had. "It took you so long to open up... but you're a lot quicker with that now, aren't you?"</p><p>"Francis," Ivan blushed, as if just saying his name was enough of a scolding. Francis hummed at him, waiting for another protest that never came. Emboldened, Francis traced a finger along Ivan's square jaw, coaxing him down for a kiss. With a short exhale, Ivan indulged him and accepted Francis' warm lips on his own, having to lean a bit given how much shorter Francis was.</p><p>"Now, here's an idea," Francis pulled away after a moment, idle hands tugging at Ivan's belt. "How about we demonstrate what our new companion is missing out on?"</p><p>"I'd expect nothing less from you, King of Diamonds," Ludwig chuckled, running a hand through his slicked hair to muss it up a bit. Alfred watched them like a hawk, feeling overdressed now that they were so casual with each other. Ivan's gaze shifted quickly between Francis and Ludwig as Ludwig skirted the edge of the bed to be next to them, getting a quick kiss in for himself as Francis gestured for Ivan to sit. The quiet thump from the mattress mirrored the aching thumping of Alfred's heart as Ludwig's strategic positioning blocked his view of Francis dropping to his knees.</p><p>Shutting his eyes tight, a shudder wracked up Alfred's spine as he listened to the wet slurping that followed, Ludwig keeping Ivan's gasps and pleasured groans muffled between kisses. Taking a courageous breath in, Alfred cracked an eye open just in time to see Ludwig put a dominating hand on Francis' head, guiding him lower onto Ivan. Great Luck, how large was he if it took Francis that much effort to go down on him?</p><p>"Wait," Ivan ordered breathily, his request immediately respected by his peers. Ludwig and Francis backed off to give him space and just enough time to catch his breath. "Let's make this last?"</p><p>"Such a charmer you are!" Francis praised him with an eager wiggle, happily kissing both of Ivan's cheeks. The three looked at each other for a moment, before Francis' manicured hand settled on Ivan's shoulder, gently pushing him to lay back across the mattress. Ivan wordlessly complied, and Alfred silently choked when their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Francis finished maneuvering Ivan around. The handsome, powerful, intimidating man lay humbly on his stomach, bent over the edge of the bed in an alluringly vulnerable display.</p><p>Ivan hissed quietly into the blanket as Francis' fingers started to press and feel, but any indication of pain melted into soft sighs and deep breaths, Ludwig stepping around to the other side of the bed to watch. The mattress dipped where he sat on it, looking down over Ivan's clothed back, the fabric of his blouse scrunched around his hips where Francis had moved it.</p><p>Alfred couldn't bring himself to look away. Not even when Francis moved his hand away to replenish his palm with more lubricant gel. <em>Where had that come from?</em> Ivan arched slightly and settled again, finding a comfortable position on his belly while Francis stroked his… his…</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Alfred averted his gaze just a bit, glancing at Ludwig and his-</p><p>Oh. Wow.</p><p>No matter where he looked, he couldn't remember how to breathe or how to blink, completely enraptured by the event playing out before him. Ludwig's hand stroking up and down in his lap, Francis lining himself with the curve of Ivan's bare skin, and Ivan repositioning an arm to clutch at the blankets near his face. "Gentle," Ivan's request brought Alfred back down to earth, and he could at best focus on Ivan's soft yet striking eyes. They held each other there for a moment suspended in the air, as if for just a breath the two of them were the only ones in the room.</p><p>But then, Ivan's eyes shut with a gasp, Francis pausing behind him now that they were pressed completely flush against each other. "Mmm," Francis tilted his head back, massaging his hands against Ivan's sides until he found a comfortable place to squeeze him. "I missed this."</p><p>"Of course you did," Ivan chuckled underneath him, twisting his neck just a little further to give Francis a coy little smile. He adjusted to lay his head back down with another purr of a noise, Ludwig cracking a small smile of his own. His hand moved in fluid, slow pumps, but his gaze moved back over to Alfred, catching sight of the unfortunate tent he couldn't hide.</p><p>"Come over here," he beckoned with a crook of a finger, and really? Did he think it'd be that easy to get Alfred to do as asked?</p><p>Because it was.</p><p>"I'm not touching you," Alfred informed him even as he stood almost against Ludwig, drawn to the bed like a magnet. Ivan glanced up at him, but couldn't look for long when Francis rocked a gentle thrust against him. Ludwig scoffed slightly, but didn't look bothered.</p><p>"Then touch yourself," he instructed, Alfred hitching in a breath over how serious he sounded. He fumbled over whatever response he tried to voice, looking pitifully down at himself. He couldn't. Could he? No. But…</p><p>The bed creaked as Francis drove another thrust into Ivan, the Clubs King looking just a little bit more disheveled as Francis started to build a rhythm. Ivan's fist gripped the blanket as he dragged his face from side to side, his shoulder blades shuddering as he struggled to hold in a pleasured moan that slipped out despite all his efforts. Did it hurt? If it did, he must enjoy pain to be so willing to submit to it.</p><p>But if it didn't? Alfred couldn't bear to consider that option. Clearly the three of them were greatly enjoying themselves, or else none of this would even be happening right now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try… <em>just</em> a little.</p><p>Ludwig smirked in appreciation as Alfred pulled himself out into the cold room, his warm hand shyly keeping himself covered. Francis whistled slightly, Alfred sticking his chest out with a huff to show them that he wasn't intimidated. Or aroused. Or interested. Or-</p><p>Or so completely smitten by the way Ivan bashfully looked up at him from his humble position on the bed. He stroked himself, remembering to exhale slowly through his teeth to avoid the urge to moan. Ludwig resumed his own pleasure, Francis fondling Ivan's love handles with each roll and snap of his hips. "Pretty view, isn't it?" Ludwig commented idly, Alfred shifting his gaze to look only briefly at him. He didn't answer, focusing on himself for a moment. "We normally take turns, unless someone asks for it."</p><p>"Normally that'd be me," Francis confessed with a breathless, shameless laugh, Ivan's quiet laughter muffled by the blanket and the creaking bed. Alfred swallowed thickly, letting go of himself before he could embarrass himself any further.</p><p>"So, it's good both ways?" he asked after a moment, looking at Ivan and the arch in his spine. Francis chuckled when Ivan tried to bury his face deeper into the bed, taking a moment to grab a fistful of Ivan's short, silvery hair. He yanked him up, Ivan gasping loudly with the next thrust to clap against him as his chest lifted from the mattress.</p><p>"Don't be shy. The King of Spades asked you a question," he snickered with a sinister edge in his voice, not that Ivan looked irritated at being bossed around, rather… Alfred sucked in a breath as Ivan's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, his mouth agape and lips glossy with- drool?</p><p>"Yes-!" he managed to say, his broad frame quivering as all eyes turned to him. Francis drilled him again from behind, knuckles white in Ivan's hair as he kept him reared up. His raspy voice took effort to get out, interrupted by breathless gasps for air. "It feels- good-!"</p><p>"Only <em>good</em>?" Francis sneered and then shoved him forward again, pushing Ivan's face to the mattress and making Alfred jolt slightly from the thump. He quickened his pace, Ivan remaining quiet now even as his hands twisted up in the sheets around his head. "I'll show you <em>good</em>."</p><p>"Don't wear him out, I still want a go tonight," Ludwig cautioned him, Francis frowning in his vague direction before focusing all his effort on just fucking Ivan rough enough to be evaluated as better than just 'good'. Alfred didn't even realize he was touching himself again until Ludwig's hand gently caught him by the wrist. He winced again, sensitive and a confusing mix of dizzyingly out of it and hypervigilant at the same time. "Sit. I'll do that for you."</p><p>"Uh, what?" Alfred asked, sitting down all the same. Ludwig swat his hands aside, Alfred scooting further back on the bed to give him more room. Was he really? Were they really-? Ludwig wrapped him up in a firm grip, strangling him away from his thoughts.</p><p>"Trust me. It feels better to have someone else do it. Just enjoy the show."</p><p>"I'm not-" Alfred started, but lost himself a second later in Ludwig's intense gaze, realizing for the first time just how captivating the slightly older man could be. He had considered each of the kings briefly before this night, of course, and while each had had their moment in his mental spotlight, his mind hadn't given Ludwig enough credit. Handsome, square cut features, a defined chest, a stoic gaze that betrayed a fierce hunger… Had Ludwig always looked at him like that?</p><p>"You don't have to touch me. Just let me touch you," Ludwig rationalized with him, and really, Alfred realized quickly that he was in good hands. Would Ludwig take offense at being 'good'? Would Ludwig rough him up the way Francis was with Ivan? He glanced to his side again, wanting secretly to lay back next to Ivan just to get a better view of Francis' steady rhythm. Ivan's face still hadn't appeared from the sheets yet, but Alfred could make out the soft squeaks of an occasional noise here and there.</p><p>"Okay, just," - just <em>what</em>? Don't look at him? Be gentle? Be rough? He thought he knew what he wanted, but his plan of lingering next to the door now seemed impossible when compared to the <em>alternatives</em>. Did he really not want to be touched? Ludwig's hand felt heavenly. Francis looked absolutely feral. Was that a bad thing? Or was it bad that Alfred was interested in that feral ferocity? Just. Did he want to be fucked, <em>just</em> like that? Just like Ivan?</p><p>Ivan gasped and lifted his head again, struggling to get a full breath as something else kept pushing the air out of him. His hooded gaze shifted to Alfred, the smallest smile of encouragement on his lips. Ludwig went to work on Alfred, yanking him around in the most gentle, amazing way possible. He kept his eyes open as long as he could, bending slightly and clutching at the bedpost for support. Oh, <em>oh</em>-</p><p>"Relax," Ludwig encouraged, attention completely focused on Alfred and the way his chest heaved. Alfred sucked in a breath, meeting Ludwig's gaze for a moment before complying, giving in to the budding desires that threatened to consume him completely. A stillness hung in the room when he laid down fully, Ludwig's grip softening just a bit.</p><p>"Wh-what's wrong?" Alfred blushed darkly as he looked up at the two kings looming over him, Ludwig standing up while Francis leaned closer. They both were smiling, and while their gazes seemed predatory, there was a certain gentleness in their expressions.</p><p>"You look handsome laid out. I have to be honest, I don't think I could hold back if you stay like this," Ludwig confessed, touching himself to the thought of Alfred. Francis offered up a chuckle of his own, giving Ivan space to collect his breath.</p><p>"I agree, you look absolutely ravishing," Francis purred, Alfred a little bit surprised that he wasn't as embarrassed as he thought he would be. They thought he was sexy? He knew that already, clearly, but to hear the way they said it made him feel so… so… He exhaled slowly, pausing to check in with himself before just barely starting to smile.</p><p>"If you can't hold back… then don't?" he offered coyly, a little more timidly than he meant, but with more confidence than he would have ever expected. Was he really doing this? Ludwig looked choked for air.</p><p>"King of Spades, I need to hear you say it before I go any further," he forced himself to pause, Ivan watching the two of them out of the corner of his eyes even as Francis gently rocked against him. Alfred fidgeted, reaching down to start taking off his pants. "Do we have your permission?"</p><p>"Uhm, yeah, just… just this once, you have my permission. Okay? Just once. So make it- good for me," Alfred informed them, Francis chuckling slightly. Ludwig smiled, gently swatting Alfred's hands away to finish stripping his lower half.</p><p>"Understood. Thank you."</p><p>The bottle cap flipped open for him, Francis helping to pour a generous amount into Ludwig's hands. Alfred spread his legs just enough, wanting to look but realizing quickly that maybe he was in way, way, way over his head. Oh. Oh, no. Ludwig's fingers alone looked far too was his first time! Could he even take something as big as-</p><p>"It's alright. I'll go slowly," Ludwig reassured him patiently, seeming to intuitively pick up on Alfred's nerves. The youngest king nodded anxiously, still on the fence about this whole arrangement. It would be fun… right? Right? Alfred trembled as he watched Ludwig's hand dip lower, lower-</p><p>A soft hand touched his own, pulling Alfred's attention away from the happenings between his legs. His head flopped to one side, seeing Ivan gently hold his hand, the position a little twisted given the way they were laying together, but… It was nice. Ivan gazed across at him, his hair a little in his face but thankfully not in his eyes, nothing obscuring his look of longing. His lips were just a bit parted, but he didn't say anything, just holding Alfred's hand as if protecting a fragile piece of glass. And with that, Alfred could feel a long breath gently seethe out of him, dully aware of hands and voices and other bodies in the room. In just this moment it was the two of them and only the two of them, no words needed to demonstrate the way Ivan supported Alfred in his decision, his eyes communicating everything in just a gaze.</p><p>"Ah!" Alfred shouted suddenly, brought back to the world when Ludwig replaced his hand with his cock, easing as gently as he possibly could inside. Alfred clenched Ivan's hand tightly, screwing his eyes shut tight as pressure built in a way he had never experienced before. Instantly his ability to use words left him, his head full of panicked thoughts. "That-! It won't- I'll break!" he insisted desperately, Ludwig pausing with a worried expression.</p><p>"Don't force it," Francis tried to help back pedal, but Ivan twisted slightly, reaching over and cupping Alfred's face in his hands. Alfred quieted, his blubbering protests sealed away with the gentle press of loving lips, Ivan tenderly moaning into him. Ludwig held perfectly still, waiting for Alfred to give him permission again to move.</p><p>"It's alright, King of Spades," Ivan murmured reassuringly to him when they separated, Alfred's cheeks rosy and flushed. Ivan found Alfred's hand again and held it, giving him a warm smile. "Relax, and take a deep breath. All of us here want you to have just as much fun as we are having. It's not so scary, see? You can take him, you could take all of us. If he hurts you, just get revenge on him later," Ivan giggled sweetly, drawing Alfred's hand up to his lips before kissing across the tops of his knuckles. Like a charm, Alfred sniffled slightly, still rather unsure and not exactly comfortable, struggling to get accustomed to the strange new way his body felt. How exactly was this supposed to feel-</p><p>He yelped again when Ludwig shifted, thrusting up a little into him. His eyes went wide as he stared far up at the ceiling, an array of stars splattering across his vision. His peers sighed with relief, the air of tension easing back a bit. "What- was <em>that?</em>" Alfred choked, gripping Ivan's hand for more support. Ivan gave him a squeeze back, looking like he would provide an answer to Alfred's question before Francis reminded him of the position they were in.</p><p>Ludwig took the reins, holding Alfred's legs apart as he nudged and prodded with his hips, quickly becoming an expert in playing with Alfred's body. "There it is. Hold still like this, and let me do the work," he instructed with a firm tone, taking his work very seriously as Francis gave him a grin.</p><p>"I'm so glad you chose to join us, handsome King of Spades," he flirted with him, Ivan's hole clenching tighter the harder he thrust, having no issue with getting more serious himself. "Hey, King of Hearts. Think we could make them cum at the same time?"</p><p>"I think that can be arranged," Ludwig smirked, comfortably starting to work up a pace. The stars were not quite as vibrant as Alfred adjusted to having a cock rammed in his ass, Ludwig fucking him mercilessly as if to prove a point. Was this a punishment for making them all wait so long?</p><p>Because if so, Alfred finally seemed to understand just how much fun playing hard to get was. He didn't exactly get a say in the matter of when he'd be allowed to come, Ludwig flexing complete control and mastery over his body. Ivan let out a particularly loud moan next to him, giving Alfred's hand another short squeeze.</p><p>"Mm, your ass is divine, Ivan," Francis praised him, giving said ass a light spank. Ivan squeaked slightly, trying to hide the little 'eep' in the blankets. Alfred struggled to focus on the two next to him, enraptured by the man drilling him so perfectly.</p><p>"Francis," Ivan managed to whimper, turning his head again to look over his shoulder at him. Francis smiled at him, lightly smacking his ass one more time.</p><p>"I want to watch the two of you kiss again. It's quite erotic, to watch our toys enjoy themselves so much," Francis requested, Ludwig slowing just a bit so that Alfred could compose himself enough to indulge the fleeting fantasy. Ivan panted, letting go of Alfred's hand in order to push his chest up off of the mattress.</p><p>"I'd like that, too," Ivan agreed in a soft, strained voice, red faced and pleading. Alfred nodded quickly, reaching both hands up. He caught Ivan's cheeks, pulling him down with a yelp, Ludwig still working him.</p><p>"Mm-mph!" Alfred suddenly arched, spasming slightly after only a few seconds of kissing Ivan, spilling himself all over his button up shirt. Ludwig grinned, taking his opportunity to help Alfred soar through orgasm and quickly get himself off as well. Francis dipped his hands under Ivan's front now that he wasn't pressed flat to the bed, finishing him in one, two, three short strokes. The King of Clubs came without much of a noise, the only evidence of his orgasm in the way his spine curled and his eyebrows furrowed, one hand laying delicately on Alfred's heaving chest.</p><p>Francis withdrew from Ivan, catching his length in his hand and tossing his head back with an effortless sigh, painting Ivan's reddened ass with a few splatters of white cum. The four of them, relieved, each collapsed to the bed as soon as they were able, Ivan curling up next to Alfred while Ludwig took a moment to fetch the washcloths on the bedside tables. Francis accepted one, lamenting the need to courteously clean up after himself, wanting to ogle his handiwork with the larger man a bit longer. Ivan didn't seem to care, if he even noticed at all. He still held Alfred's hand, gently pressing soft kisses to Alfred's temple and hairline.</p><p>"Well? How was it?" Ivan asked shyly, hoping for an answer even though he was looking into Alfred's completely blissed out and exhausted face. Alfred mumbled something quietly, giving Ivan's hand a squeeze.</p><p>"Hm? What did you say?" Ludwig asked, lifting one of Alfred's limp legs by the back of his knee so that he could clean him as well. Ivan smiled, finding Alfred's lips again and keeping them all to himself.</p><p>"He said, 'addicting'. How sweet," Ivan chuckled, laying down comfortably next to him. He gazed at Alfred's exhausted face, getting a sheepish gaze right back. They held hands still, Alfred searching Ivan's eyes for any sign of the emotions he was trying so desperately to hide away. Jealousy burned in his chest, worsening just a little when Ludwig tried to lift Alfred up so he could be properly situated and tucked into bed. Francis was quick to stop coddling Ivan in favor of getting himself under the covers, comfortably in the nude. Ivan set up, feeling raw and vulnerable and rather… "May I sleep next to him?" he requested, Alfred doing his best to stay awake and alert even though the urge to rest his overstimulated body tried to consume him.</p><p>"Sure?" Ludwig looked a little surprised, making sure the other three were comfortable before he crossed the room to turn out all the lights. Ivan draped an arm around Alfred's shoulders, hugging him closer to his chest, cuddling up with him. Francis rolled onto his side, his back to Ivan now.</p><p>"Next time," Ivan whispered softly to Alfred as his eyes started to slip closed. "Let's do this just the two of us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading this incredibly self-indulgent fic. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>